


Sleep

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set during the latter part of the series when Tommy and Barbara's friendship had developed and inspired by writing prompts posted on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This fic is a spider and Helen free zone!_

As I passed Tommy’s office, I noticed his light was on. A quick glance at my watch told me it was just past seven am.

Knocking briefly, I let myself in. Tommy was behind his desk, his elbows resting on the surface, his head in his hands.

“Do you sleep anymore?”

He looked up and, although my comment had been a joke, he looked exhausted. The black circles under his bloodshot eyes were clearly visible.

“I scheduled a nap for a week from next Tuesday.”

I shook my head.

“That’s not good enough.”

“Sorry?”

“I said, that’s not good enough. Have you even been home in the last twenty-four hours?”

“I can’t Barbara, I’ve got too much paperwork to organise before court on Friday.”

“Sir, no one ever went to their grave wishing that they had spent more time at work.”

“I know, but…”

“Tell me what needs doing, then go home and get some sleep. I’ll tell Hillier that you’re sick, but that you’ve briefed me, and I have everything in hand.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You can, and you will. There’s no point in you getting all the evidence in order if you then keel over in the witness box.”

He rubbed his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now, tell me what needs to be done and then get out of here.”

“Thank you Barbara, I really owe you.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I won’t forget this.”

I grinned wickedly at him. “Oh, I know you won’t.”

Tommy’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Am I going to regret this?” 

My grin grew wider, and was accompanied by a cheeky wink. “Quite possibly. You’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
